Unknown Origins: Off the Record
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Classified reports on the Courier, her actions, and her whereabouts. Set in Unknown Origins.
1. Report 0: July 11, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Adventure, Action, Western, Post-Apocalyptic, Romance

**Summary:** Classified reports on the Courier, her actions, and her whereabouts. Set in Unknown Origins.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report 0:** July 11, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Z...

Your mission is top secret. A Courier has awoken in Goodsprings with no memories, having lost an important package. Your station for the past few years has served you well. You were there when the events were set into motion.

Your new task is to monitor this Courier's progress and take notes on what she does. In the event that she causes a major event, I expect a report on her current status. These reports are free to come in at your leisure. Just use your own judgement for when you think it's a good time to transmit one.

I'll patiently await your word, Z. I have faith in you.

-from X


	2. Report 1: July 19, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****1:** July 19, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, this is Z.

After awakening, the Courier spent ample time with the unofficial sheriff of Goodsprings, Sunny Smiles. With little reason to do so, she militarized the town of Goodsprings against the attacking Powder Gangers, saving a Crimson Caravan Trader named Ringo and earning the respect of the entire town. In reward, she was given a pack brahmin of her own.

Subject shows extreme propensity for unarmed martial arts and surprisingly high running speed when caught up in the heat of the moment. Subject even displayed a technique adapted from boxing and tennis that allows her to dodge bullets by reacting faster than the trigger can be pulled, a result of her high agility and perception.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** "Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** African-American

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Herself

**Reputation:**

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Finesse

-Fast Metabolism

-Silent Running

-Light Step

-Chem Resistant

-Spray 'n Pray

-Ain't Like That Now

-Free Radical

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Bovine

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Powder Gang Guard Armor)

-Explosives (Dynamite x 5)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent

-Shovel

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 10

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Subject is currently en route to the town of Primm. This concludes my report. See you next time, X.

-Z


	3. Report 2: July 28, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****2:** July 28, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

This Courier arrived in Primm and quickly helped clear the Powder Gangers from the town. She saved the life of the town's deputy, getting injured in the process. Afterwards, she snuck into the NCRCF with the Deputy, both disguised as Powder Gangers, to speak with a convict there about becoming the new sheriff of Primm. Eddie, leader of the Powder Gangers, found them out and told them to find out what the NCR is up to. Afterwards, the subject joined the NCR in a full assault on the NCRCF, showing surprising leadership skills. The soldiers in the assault seemed eager to follow her orders, despite knowing she was a civilian.

In town, subject fixed a broken eyebot, naming it Edie. This robot seems to now be a permanent companion of this Courier.

There is evidence that subject may have had a completely different personality prior to amnesia. I'll be keeping a careful eye out for subtle mood swings or personality shifts.

Of note, subject seems to be showing penchant for exhibitionist desires, despite overbearing feminine modesty and innate shyness.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** "Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** African-American

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Neutral

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Finesse

-Fast Metabolism

-Silent Running

-Light Step

-Chem Resistant

-Spray 'n Pray

-Ain't Like That Now

-Free Radical

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent

-Shovel

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Subject is heading east to Primm through the dangerous Primm Pass. Threat of deathclaws is high. As per your orders, I will help without exposing myself, but only if absolutely necessary.

-from Z


	4. Report 3: August 2, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****3:** August 2, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

This Courier arrived in Novac and purchased a motel room. During her short stay in the town, the subject helped remove a threat to the town's brahmin, cleared the REPCONN facility of ghouls and nightkin (peacefully, I might add), and helped an ex-NCR sniper find closure for his fallen wife.

Subject has recruited this ex-NCR sniper, named Craig Boone, and a robobrain calling itself Skynet as traveling companions. I'll be keeping a close eye on them, rest assured.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** "Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** African-American

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Neutral

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Finesse

-Fast Metabolism

-Silent Running

-Light Step

-Chem Resistant

-Spray 'n Pray

-Ain't Like That Now

-Free Radical

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit)

-Explosives (Dynamite x 5)

-Spare ammo (.308, Microfusion Cells)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent

-Shovel

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Courier is en route to the 188 Trading Post, then proceeding to Boulder City. I'll be following closely, but will remain hidden.

-from Z


	5. Report 4: August 9, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****4:** August 9, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier made her way to the 188 Trading Post, where she recruited a Brotherhood of Steel scribe. She made her way east to Boulder City, where she defused an intense situation between the NCR and the Great Khans, ultimately getting them to actually enjoy each other's company at the saloon. She got lost on the way south, running into a rogue alien, and successfully preventing a possible attack on Boulder City. I was forced to step in and intervene. She might've seen me, but I got out of there fast.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** "Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** African-American

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Great Khans: Accepted

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Liked

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Silent Running

-Light Step

-Chem Resistant

-Spray 'n Pray

-Ain't Like That Now

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit)

-Spare ammo (.308, MFC, ECP, APM)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent

-Shovel

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is currently on her way south to Novac, where she'll make her way to Nipton.

-from Z


	6. Report 5: August 29, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****5:** August 29, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier stopped by an abandoned ranch before making her way to the besieged town of the Nipton. She helped clean up the town and bury the dead before saving some enslaved Powder Gangers and making her way to the Mojave Outpost. The Courier freed the road north of the Outpost and helped get the caravans moving again, recruiting Rose of Sharon Cassidy after a drinking contest and bar streak.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** African-American

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Great Khans: Accepted

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Liked

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Silent Running

-Light Step

-Chem Resistant

-Spray 'n Pray

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Wagon

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit)

-Spare ammo (.308, 12 ga., MFC, ECP, APM)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is currently on her way north to Primm, where she'll make her way to Sloan.

-from Z


	7. Report 6: September 7, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****6:** September 7, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier checked back in with the town of Primm, then rid Black Mountain of Tabitha peacefully, recruiting a ghoul mechanic as a result. She then made her way north to Sloan, where she rid Quarry Junction of deathclaws, recruited a ghoulified Mini Boomer, and helped solidify a drug supply deal for the Great Khans. Subject shows surprising charity for times like these, even to outcasts like the Great Khans.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** African-American

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Great Khans: Liked

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Silent Running

-Light Step

-Chem Resistant

-Spray 'n Pray

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Wagon

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 12 ga., MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is currently making her way north to Freeside. I'll be watching her, rest assured.

-from Z


	8. Report 7: September 13, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****7:** September 13, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier arrived in Freeside, and within the first day set up a supply deal between the Followers of the Apocalypse and the Garret Twins at the Atomic Wrangler, helped a chemist and machinist sober up, and paid debts for some people down on their luck. Her companions Rose of Sharon Cassidy, Veronica Santangelo, and Neiila also helped recruit escorts for the Atomic Wrangler. The Courier was invited to join the Followers of the Apocalypse, but was attacked soon after exiting the Old Mormon Fort. I tried to save her, but Craig Boone got there before I did. She was taken back to the Old Mormon Fort for treatment, and was about to be killed by the Nightingale, but I could not intervene. Too many prying eyes. Luckily, a Followers doctor named Arcade Gannon saved her.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** African-American

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Liked

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Chem Resistant

-Spray 'n Pray

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Wagon

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit, Followers Lab Coat)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 12 ga., SEC, MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Courier is still in Freeside. I'll be watching her closely. Her good will seems to be attracting the attention of the King.

-from Z


	9. Report 8: September 17, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****8:** September 17, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier continued her stay in Freeside, earning the trust of the Van Graffs and the Kings, but the animosity of a King named Pacer.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** African-American

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Spray 'n Pray

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Wagon

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit, Followers Lab Coat, Pre-War Spring Dress, Kings Outfit, Van Graff Combat Armor)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 12 ga., SEC, MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Mk. III Cyberhound, LEO Support Model, Serial no. B955883/Rex

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 209

**Species:** Cyberdog

**Race:** German shepherd mix

**Height:** 3 feet

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Denver City Police Department (formerly), Caesar's Legion (formerly), The Kings, Courier

**Job:** Faithful Companion

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Teeth

-Secondary: Claws

**Apparel:**

-Dog Collar

-Dog Saddle Bags

**Equipment:**

-Spare supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 2

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Kamikaze

-Rat Hatred

-Hat Hatred

-Bad Brain

**Perks:**

-Adamantium Skeleton

-Alertness

-Animal Control

-Cyborg

-Lead Belly

-Machine Head

-Rad Resistance

-Search and Mark

-Walker Instinct

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Courier is currently on her way to Jacobstown to help the King's dog Rex. The cazadores could present a problem, so I'll try to shoot some down before they reach her.

-from Z


	10. Report 9: October 8, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****9:** October 8, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier safely made it to Jacobstown, helping the town of super mutants drive off hostile human mercenaries, investigate a local nightstalker mutation, and bring Enclave scientist Doctor Henry closer to coming up with a cure for nightkin schizophrenia. Recruited a grandmotherly nightkin and fixed the King's cyberdog.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Wagon

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit, Followers Lab Coat, Pre-War Spring Dress, Kings Outfit, Van Graff Combat Armor)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 5mm, 12 ga., SEC, MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent (x2)

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Lily's Minigun

-Case of Anti-Psychotics

-My First Chemistry Set

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Mk. III Cyberhound, LEO Support Model, Serial no. B955883/Rex

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 209

**Species:** Cyberdog

**Race:** German shepherd mix

**Height:** 3 feet

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Denver City Police Department (formerly), Caesar's Legion (formerly), The Kings, Courier

**Job:** Faithful Companion

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Teeth

-Secondary: Claws

**Apparel:**

-Dog Collar

-Dog Saddle Bags

**Equipment:**

-Spare supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 2

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Kamikaze

-Rat Hatred

-Hat Hatred

**Perks:**

-Adamantium Skeleton

-Alertness

-Animal Control

-Cyborg

-Faithful Protector

-Lead Belly

-Machine Head

-Rad Resistance

-Search and Mark

-Walker Instinct

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Lillian Marie "Lily" Bowen

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 202

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** 7'4"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Vault 17 (formerly), The Unity (formerly), Jacobstown, Courier

**Job:** Farmer, Rancher

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Vertibird Blade

-Secondary: Minigun

**Apparel:**

-Overalls

-Sun Hat

-Garden Gloves

-Goggles

-Supply Belt

**Equipment:**

-Stealth Boys

-Bottle of Anti-Psychotics

-5mm Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 3

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

-Big Guns

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Heavy Handed

-Schizophrenia

**Perks:**

-Friend of the Night

-Heavyweight

-Rad Immunity

-Stealth Girl

-Stonewall

-Toughness

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is now on her way to the Strip. I won't be of much help there. Too many prying eyes. I'll see if I can drop the stealth field and blend in to the crowds. I should be better able to help the Courier that way, so long as I keep my magnum hidden.

-from Z


	11. Report 10: October 11, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****10:** October 11, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier arrived on the Strip, where she was given living arrangements at the Lucky 38 by Mr. House. She proceeded to gain the loyalty of Benny's right-hand man Swank, retiring for the night and attempting to seduce Craig Boone. Boone refused her advances, leaving the heartbroken Courier to storm off to the Tops, successfully seducing Benny. Now the Chairmen seem to think the Courier is Benny's new girlfriend, and are treating her like royalty. On her way out, the Courier received an invitation to Fortification Hill from Caesar. It remains to be seen what she'll do with this invite.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Chairmen, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Caesar's Legion: Neutral

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Chairmen: Liked

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-The Strip: Accepted

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-Mark of Caesar

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Bess

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 5

**Species:** Cow

**Race:** Brahmin

**Height:** Usual brahmin height

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Crimson Caravan Company (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Pack Brahmin

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Horns

-Secondary: Hooves

**Apparel:**

-Supply Packs

-Lantern Pole

-Wagon

-Horn Ribbons (4)

-Tail Ribbon

**Equipment:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit, Followers Lab Coat, Pre-War Spring Dress, Kings Outfit, Van Graff Combat Armor, Little Black Dress)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 5mm, 12 ga., SEC, MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent (x2)

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Lily's Minigun

-Case of Anti-Psychotics

-My First Chemistry Set

-Other supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 10

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 5

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Non-Combatant

**Perks:**

-Heavyweight

-Long Haul

-Pack Rat

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Mk. III Cyberhound, LEO Support Model, Serial no. B955883/Rex

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 209

**Species:** Cyberdog

**Race:** German shepherd mix

**Height:** 3 feet

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Denver City Police Department (formerly), Caesar's Legion (formerly), The Kings, Courier

**Job:** Faithful Companion

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Teeth

-Secondary: Claws

**Apparel:**

-Dog Collar

-Dog Saddle Bags

**Equipment:**

-Spare supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 2

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Kamikaze

-Rat Hatred

-Hat Hatred

**Perks:**

-Adamantium Skeleton

-Alertness

-Animal Control

-Cyborg

-Faithful Protector

-Lead Belly

-Machine Head

-Rad Resistance

-Search and Mark

-Walker Instinct

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Lillian Marie "Lily" Bowen

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 202

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** 7'4"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Vault 17 (formerly), The Unity (formerly), Jacobstown, Courier

**Job:** Farmer, Rancher

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Vertibird Blade

-Secondary: Minigun

**Apparel:**

-Overalls

-Sun Hat

-Garden Gloves

-Goggles

-Supply Belt

**Equipment:**

-Stealth Boys

-Bottle of Anti-Psychotics

-5mm Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 3

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

-Big Guns

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Heavy Handed

-Schizophrenia

**Perks:**

-Friend of the Night

-Heavyweight

-Rad Immunity

-Stealth Girl

-Stonewall

-Toughness

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is currently on her way back to the Lucky 38, likely to tell Mr. House the bad news of Benny's getaway.

-from Z


	12. Report 11: October 18, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****10:** October 18, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

I'm deeply surprised. The Courier actually managed to assassinate Caesar. I helped out as I could in the the resulting skirmish, though I may have been spotted by the Courier again.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Chairmen, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Caesar's Legion: Vilified

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Chairmen: Liked

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-The Strip: Accepted

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-Mark of Caesar

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Slayer

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

-Legion Assault

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bess

**Status:** Deceased

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Mk. III Cyberhound, LEO Support Model, Serial no. B955883/Rex

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 209

**Species:** Cyberdog

**Race:** German shepherd mix

**Height:** 3 feet

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Denver City Police Department (formerly), Caesar's Legion (formerly), The Kings, Courier

**Job:** Faithful Companion

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Teeth

-Secondary: Claws

**Apparel:**

-Dog Collar

-Dog Saddle Bags

**Equipment:**

-Spare supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 2

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Kamikaze

-Rat Hatred

-Hat Hatred

**Perks:**

-Adamantium Skeleton

-Alertness

-Animal Control

-Cyborg

-Faithful Protector

-Lead Belly

-Machine Head

-Rad Resistance

-Search and Mark

-Walker Instinct

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Lillian Marie "Lily" Bowen

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 202

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** 7'4"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Vault 17 (formerly), The Unity (formerly), Jacobstown, Courier

**Job:** Farmer, Rancher

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Vertibird Blade

-Secondary: Minigun

**Apparel:**

-Overalls

-Sun Hat

-Garden Gloves

-Goggles

-Supply Belt

**Equipment:**

-Stealth Boys

-Bottle of Anti-Psychotics

-5mm Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 3

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

-Big Guns

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Heavy Handed

-Schizophrenia

**Perks:**

-Friend of the Night

-Heavyweight

-Rad Immunity

-Stealth Girl

-Stonewall

-Toughness

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is currently on her way back to Cottonwood Cove, minus one pack brahmin.

-from Z


	13. Report 12: October 29, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****12:** October 29, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier managed to fix a Wrecked Highwayman and mobile home. On the way back to Vegas, she dropped off the slaves and children from Cottonwood Cove and the Fort at Aerotech Office Park. She upgraded Mr. House's securitrons, then helped find some new acts for the Aces Theater at the Tops.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Chairmen, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Caesar's Legion: Vilified

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Chairmen: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-The Strip: Liked

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-The Platinum Chip

-Mark of Caesar

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Slayer

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

-Legion Assault

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-Coyote Tobacco Chew

-Steady

-Turbo

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

-Tobacco Habit

-Steady Addiction

-Turbo Addiction

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Day Tripper

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Lillian Marie "Lily" Bowen

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 202

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** 7'4"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Vault 17 (formerly), The Unity (formerly), Jacobstown, Courier

**Job:** Farmer, Rancher

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Vertibird Blade

-Secondary: Minigun

**Apparel:**

-Overalls

-Sun Hat

-Garden Gloves

-Goggles

-Supply Belt

**Equipment:**

-Stealth Boys

-Bottle of Anti-Psychotics

-5mm Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 3

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

-Big Guns

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Heavy Handed

-Schizophrenia

**Perks:**

-Friend of the Night

-Heavyweight

-Rad Immunity

-Stealth Girl

-Stonewall

-Toughness

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Mk. III Cyberhound, LEO Support Model, Serial no. B955883/Rex

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 209

**Species:** Cyberdog

**Race:** German shepherd mix

**Height:** 3 feet

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Denver City Police Department (formerly), Caesar's Legion (formerly), The Kings, Courier

**Job:** Faithful Companion

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Teeth

-Secondary: Claws

**Apparel:**

-Dog Collar

-Dog Saddle Bags

**Equipment:**

-Spare supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 2

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Kamikaze

-Rat Hatred

-Hat Hatred

**Perks:**

-Adamantium Skeleton

-Alertness

-Animal Control

-Cyborg

-Faithful Protector

-Lead Belly

-Machine Head

-Rad Resistance

-Search and Mark

-Walker Instinct

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bess

**Status:** Deceased

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Highwayman" + "Caravan" Mobile Home

**Stocked with:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit, Followers Lab Coat, Pre-War Spring Dress, Kings Outfit, Van Graff Combat Armor, Little Black Dress)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 5mm, 12 ga., SEC, MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent (x2)

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Lily's Minigun

-Case of Anti-Psychotics

-My First Chemistry Set

-Other supplies

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is currently resting at the Lucky 38, and will make her way to the Vault 21 Hotel and Gift Shop tomorrow.

-from Z


	14. Report 13: October 30, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****13:** October 30, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier made a visit to Vault 21, where she helped reunite an exiled Omerta with his lost love, freeing her from prostitution.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Chairmen, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Caesar's Legion: Vilified

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Chairmen: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-The Strip: Liked

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-The Platinum Chip

-Mark of Caesar

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Slayer

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

-Legion Assault

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Lillian Marie "Lily" Bowen

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 202

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** 7'4"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Vault 17 (formerly), The Unity (formerly), Jacobstown, Courier

**Job:** Farmer, Rancher

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Vertibird Blade

-Secondary: Minigun

**Apparel:**

-Overalls

-Sun Hat

-Garden Gloves

-Goggles

-Supply Belt

**Equipment:**

-Stealth Boys

-Bottle of Anti-Psychotics

-5mm Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 3

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

-Big Guns

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Heavy Handed

-Schizophrenia

**Perks:**

-Friend of the Night

-Heavyweight

-Rad Immunity

-Stealth Girl

-Stonewall

-Toughness

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Mk. III Cyberhound, LEO Support Model, Serial no. B955883/Rex

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 209

**Species:** Cyberdog

**Race:** German shepherd mix

**Height:** 3 feet

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Denver City Police Department (formerly), Caesar's Legion (formerly), The Kings, Courier

**Job:** Faithful Companion

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Teeth

-Secondary: Claws

**Apparel:**

-Dog Collar

-Dog Saddle Bags

**Equipment:**

-Spare supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 2

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Kamikaze

-Rat Hatred

-Hat Hatred

**Perks:**

-Adamantium Skeleton

-Alertness

-Animal Control

-Cyborg

-Faithful Protector

-Lead Belly

-Machine Head

-Rad Resistance

-Search and Mark

-Walker Instinct

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bess

**Status:** Deceased

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Highwayman" + "Caravan" Mobile Home

**Stocked with:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit, Followers Lab Coat, Pre-War Spring Dress, Kings Outfit, Van Graff Combat Armor, Little Black Dress)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 5mm, 12 ga., SEC, MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent (x2)

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Lily's Minigun

-Case of Anti-Psychotics

-My First Chemistry Set

-Other supplies

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is currently exploring Gomorrah, and has run into a young man claiming to be the son of Omerta boss Nero.

-from Z


	15. Report 14: October 31, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****14:** October 31, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier ventured through Gomorrah again today, this time aided by Nero's son Sodom. Together, they helped prevent the deaths of everyone on the Strip.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Chairmen, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Caesar's Legion: Vilified

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Chairmen: Idolized

-Omertas: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-The Strip: Liked

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pimp-Boy 3 Billion

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-The Platinum Chip

-Mark of Caesar

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Slayer

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

-Legion Assault

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Lillian Marie "Lily" Bowen

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 202

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** 7'4"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Vault 17 (formerly), The Unity (formerly), Jacobstown, Courier

**Job:** Farmer, Rancher

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Vertibird Blade

-Secondary: Minigun

**Apparel:**

-Overalls

-Sun Hat

-Garden Gloves

-Goggles

-Supply Belt

**Equipment:**

-Stealth Boys

-Bottle of Anti-Psychotics

-5mm Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 3

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

-Big Guns

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Heavy Handed

-Schizophrenia

**Perks:**

-Friend of the Night

-Heavyweight

-Rad Immunity

-Stealth Girl

-Stonewall

-Toughness

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Mk. III Cyberhound, LEO Support Model, Serial no. B955883/Rex

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 209

**Species:** Cyberdog

**Race:** German shepherd mix

**Height:** 3 feet

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Denver City Police Department (formerly), Caesar's Legion (formerly), The Kings, Courier

**Job:** Faithful Companion

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Teeth

-Secondary: Claws

**Apparel:**

-Dog Collar

-Dog Saddle Bags

**Equipment:**

-Spare supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 2

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Kamikaze

-Rat Hatred

-Hat Hatred

**Perks:**

-Adamantium Skeleton

-Alertness

-Animal Control

-Cyborg

-Faithful Protector

-Lead Belly

-Machine Head

-Rad Resistance

-Search and Mark

-Walker Instinct

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bess

**Status:** Deceased

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Highwayman" + "Caravan" Mobile Home

**Stocked with:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit, Followers Lab Coat, Pre-War Spring Dress, Kings Outfit, Van Graff Combat Armor, Little Black Dress)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 5mm, 12 ga., SEC, MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent (x2)

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Lily's Minigun

-Case of Anti-Psychotics

-My First Chemistry Set

-Other supplies

**XXXXXXXXXX**

With an upgraded Pip-Boy and Pip-Boys for her companions, the Courier is heading back to the Lucky 38 Presidential Suite to relax. It remains to be seen what she'll do tomorrow.

Oh, and Happy Halloween, I guess.

-from Z


	16. Report 15: November 1, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report****15:** November 1, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier managed to prevent the White Glove Society on the Strip from returning to cannibalism, while also reuniting a rancher with his son. It seems the Strip is going to receive cheap animal products from now on.

Below are the statistics of this Courier and her companions so far.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Chairmen, White Glove Society, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Caesar's Legion: Vilified

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Chairmen: Idolized

-Omertas: Idolized

-White Glove Society: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-The Strip: Idolized

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Boxing Tape

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Prospector Outfit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Leather Backpack

-Pimp-Boy 3 Billion

**Equipment:**

-Binoculars

-Vault 13 Canteen

-Bottlecap Satchel

-Keyring

-Bedroll

-Pugilism Illustrated

-Tales of Chivalrie

-New Vegas Passport

-The Platinum Chip

-Mark of Caesar

-Engraved Cigarette Lighter

-Distinctive Cigarette Butts (10)

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Slayer

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

-Legion Assault

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Craig Boone/"Boone"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'10"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** NCR 1st Recon (formerly), Novac (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Sniper

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Sniper Rifle (fully modded)

-Secondary: Trench Knife

**Apparel:**

-Ranger Casual Outfit

-1st Recon Beret

-Authority Glasses

-NCR Dogtag

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Note: "For Carla"

-New Vegas Passport

-Scotch

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Sneak

-Unarmed

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

-Drinking Problem

**Perks:**

-Better Criticals

-Bloody Mess

-Commando

-Fast Times

-Finesse

-Nerves of Steel

-Ranger Takedown

-Rapid Reload

-Sniper

-Spotter

-Tough Guy

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Rose of Sharon Cassidy/"Cass"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 37

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'11"

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Cassidy Caravans, Courier

**Job:** Merchant

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Double-Barrel Shotgun

-Secondary: Brass Knuckles

**Apparel:**

-Cass's Outfit

-Cass's Hat

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Locked Funds Box

-Engraved Flask

-New Vegas Passport

-Whiskey

-Pencil

-Finance Clipboard

-Earnings Clipboard

-Empty Whiskey Bottle

-12 Gauge Shotgun Shells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 4

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 2

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Unarmed

-Barter

**Traits:**

-Drinking Problem

-Heart Condition (can't use chems)

**Perks:**

-And Stay Back

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Black Widow

-Camel of the Mojave

-Cherchez La Femme (when drunk enough)

-Cowboy

-Fortune Finder

-Long Haul

-Master Trader

-Run 'n Gun

-Shotgun Surgeon

-Terrifying Presence

-Whiskey Rose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Veronica Santangelo

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, Crafter, Locksmith

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Power Fist

-Secondary: Laser RCW

**Apparel:**

-Brotherhood Scribe Robe

-Brotherhood Scribe Hood

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Expanded Lock Pick Set

-Electronic Lock Pick MK II

-Fancy Lads Snack Cakes

-New Vegas Passport

-Brotherhood of Steel Mission Holotape #3

-Electron Charge Packs

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 7

-Perception: 5

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 9

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 3

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Lockpick

-Energy Weapons

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Certified Tech

-Cherchez La Femme

-Hand Loader

-Infiltrator

-Junk Rounds

-Scribe Assistant

-Scribe Counter

-Scrounger

-Vigilant Recycler

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Arcade Gannon

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'8"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Followers of the Apocalypse, Courier

**Job:** Doctor

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Plasma Defender

-Secondary: Ripper

**Apparel:**

-Followers Lab Coat

-Eyeglasses

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Doctor's Bag

-New Vegas Passport

-Small Energy Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 6

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Medicine

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Better Healing

-Comprehension

-Confirmed Bachelor

-Educated

-Finesse

-Life Giver

-Living Anatomy

-Nerd Rage!

-Plasma Spaz

-Retention

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Raul Alfonso Tejada

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 234

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Hispanic

**Height:** 5'7"

**Hair:** Dark Brown (mustache)

**Eyes:** Pink

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** State of Utobitha (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Gunslinger, Repairman

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Dual .357 Magnum Revolvers

-Secondary: Spanner

**Apparel:**

-Petro-Chico Jumpsuit

-Head Wrap (Green)

-Reading Glasses

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Tool Kit

-New Vegas Passport

-.357 Magnum Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 2

-Endurance: 4

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 7

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Repair

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

**Perks:**

-Gunslinger

-Jury Rigging

-Quick Draw

-Rad Child

-Rapid Reload

-Regular Maintenance

-Run 'n Gun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Hanabi Shiranui/"Rocket"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Asian

**Height:** 4'10"

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Boomers (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Explosives Expert, Traps Expert

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Flamer

-Secondary: Explosives

**Apparel:**

-Boomer Jumpsuit

-Welding Mask

-Hair Ribbons

-Pip-Boy 3000

**Equipment:**

-Detonator

-Frag Grenades

-Incendiary Grenades

-Pulse Grenades

-Plasma Grenades

-Dynamite

-Long-Fuse Dynamite

-Gas Bombs

-Fire Bombs

-Tin Grenades

-Nuka-Grenades

-Piggy Bank Grenades

-Frag Mines

-Pulse Mines

-Plasma Mines

-Demolition Charges

-C-4 Plastic Explosives

-Powder Charges

-Time Bombs

-Bottlecap Mines

-Mason Jar Mines

-Fat Mines

-Flamer Fuel

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 2

-Perception: 6

-Endurance: 2

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 10

**Tag Skills:**

-Explosives

-Big Guns

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hot Blooded

-Kamikaze

-Loose Cannon

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Action Girl

-Boomer Expertise

-Demolition Expert

-Heave Ho!

-Heavyweight

-Hit the Deck

-Just Lucky I'm Alive

-Light Step

-Mad Bomber

-Pack Rat

-Pyromaniac

-Rad Child

-Silent Running

-Size Matters

-Splash Damage

-Strong Back

-Tunnel Runner

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Lillian Marie "Lily" Bowen

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 202

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** 7'4"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Vault 17 (formerly), The Unity (formerly), Jacobstown, Courier

**Job:** Farmer, Rancher

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Vertibird Blade

-Secondary: Minigun

**Apparel:**

-Overalls

-Sun Hat

-Garden Gloves

-Goggles

-Supply Belt

**Equipment:**

-Stealth Boys

-Bottle of Anti-Psychotics

-5mm Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 9

-Perception: 3

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 2

-Intelligence: 3

-Agility: 10

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

-Big Guns

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Heavy Handed

-Schizophrenia

**Perks:**

-Friend of the Night

-Heavyweight

-Rad Immunity

-Stealth Girl

-Stonewall

-Toughness

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Neiila

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 142

**Species:** Alien

**Race:** Mothership Zeta

**Height:** 5'2"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Black

**Karma:** Good

**Faction:** Mothership Zeta (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Cook

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Alien Disintegrator

-Secondary: Shock Baton

**Apparel:**

-Hooded Cloak

-Alien Jumpsuit

-Alien Optic Scanner

-Alien Tool Belt

-Alien Wrist Computer

**Equipment:**

-Alien Cloaking Device

-Alien Force Field Generator

-New Vegas Passport

-Alien Biogel

-Alien Epoxy

-Alien Worm Food

-Alien Squid Food

-Alien Crystals

-Alien Power Modules

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: 3

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 6

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

**Perks:**

-Advanced Technology

-Chem Resistant

-Friend of the Night

-Home on the Range

-Hunter

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Night Person

-Rad Absorption

-Roughin' It

-Solar Powered

-Survivalist

-Walker Instinct

-Xenotech Expert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Artificial Intelligence project number 59234/"Skynet"

**Sex:** Male

**Age:**

-Creation Age: 231

-Awareness Age: 200

-Robobrain Body Age: 40

**Species:** AI/Robot

**Race:** Supercomputer/Robobrain

**Height:** Robobrain height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** United States Armed Forces (formerly), Enclave (formerly), Chosen One (formerly), Courier

**Job:** Scientist

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Gauss Rifle

-Secondary: Super Sledge

**Apparel:**

-Dirt

-Rust

-Messenger Satchel

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 4

-Perception: 7

-Endurance: 6

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 4

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Science

-Melee Weapons

**Traits:**

-Trigger Discipline

**Perks:**

-Beta Software

-Chemist

-Computer Whiz

-Entomologist

-Heavyweight

-Math Wrath

-Nuka Chemist

-Quick Draw

-Rapid Reload

-Robotics Expert

-Sniper

-Stonewall

-Toughness

-Weapon Handling

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:**Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E/ED-E/"Edy"

**Sex:** Female (according to the Courier)

**Age:** 3

**Species:** Robot

**Race:** Eyebot prototype

**Height:** Hovers above the Courier's head

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** None

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Enclave (formerly), Courier

**Job:** None

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Laser Gun

-Secondary: None

**Apparel:**

-Illinois 2062 License Plate: "2ED-E59"

-Bumper Sticker: "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy"

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 5

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 5

-Agility: 7

-Luck: 9

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Sneak

-Science (data banks)

**Traits:**

-None

**Perks:**

-Enhanced Sensors

-Laser Commander

-Light Step

-Set Lasers for Fun

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Mk. III Cyberhound, LEO Support Model, Serial no. B955883/Rex

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 209

**Species:** Cyberdog

**Race:** German shepherd mix

**Height:** 3 feet

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Denver City Police Department (formerly), Caesar's Legion (formerly), The Kings, Courier

**Job:** Faithful Companion

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Teeth

-Secondary: Claws

**Apparel:**

-Dog Collar

-Dog Saddle Bags

**Equipment:**

-Spare supplies

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 4

-Intelligence: 2

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Survival

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Kamikaze

-Rat Hatred

-Hat Hatred

**Perks:**

-Adamantium Skeleton

-Alertness

-Animal Control

-Cyborg

-Faithful Protector

-Lead Belly

-Machine Head

-Rad Resistance

-Search and Mark

-Walker Instinct

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bess

**Status:** Deceased

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Highwayman" + "Caravan" Mobile Home

**Stocked with:**

-Medicine

-Chems

-Food

-Water and other drinks

-Cooking Supplies

-Clothes (Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Spacesuit, Followers Lab Coat, Pre-War Spring Dress, Kings Outfit, Van Graff Combat Armor, Little Black Dress, White Glove Society Attire)

-Explosives (various)

-Spare ammo (.357, .308, 5mm, 12 ga., SEC, MFC, ECP, APM, Fuel)

-Spare Parts (for repair)

-Books and magazines

-Portable tent (x2)

-Shovel

-Chopper

-Veronica's Laser RCW

-Lily's Minigun

-Case of Anti-Psychotics

-My First Chemistry Set

-Other supplies

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Courier set off on her own and entered a bunker. She was gassed and taken away by a nightkin of all things. I'm in hot pursuit, rest assured.

-from Z


	17. Report 16: November 8, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report 16:** November 8, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

I managed to provide the Courier with some clothes and a weapon. I'll be hanging around the Sierra Madre, helping in any way I can.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Chairmen, White Glove Society, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Caesar's Legion: Vilified

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Chairmen: Idolized

-Omertas: Idolized

-White Glove Society: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-The Strip: Idolized

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Knife Spear Clean

-Secondary: Police Pistol

**Apparel:**

-Dead Money Jumpsuit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Boxing Tape

-Slave Collar

-Fanny Pack

-Pimp-Boy 3 Billion

**Equipment:**

-Sierra Madre Casino Chips

-.357 Magnum Rounds

-Purified Water

-Stimpaks

-Misc. Chems

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Slayer

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

-Legion Assault

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Dog/God

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** Unknown

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** Average super mutant height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** White

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** The Unity (formerly), Father Elijah, Courier

**Job:** Elijah's Slave

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Bear Trap Fist

-Secondary: Teeth

**Apparel:**

-Tattered Shorts

-Arm Gauze

-Neck Chain

-Slave Collar (inside)

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 10/3

-Perception: 3/5

-Endurance: 8/5

-Charisma: 5/5

-Intelligence: 3/5

-Agility: 10/5

-Luck: 6/5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Heavy Handed

-Kamikaze

-Split Personality

**Perks:**

-Abominable

-Dine and Dash

-Friend of the Night

-Ghastly Scavenger

-Ghost Hunter

-Heavyweight

-Meat of Champions

-Ravenous Hunger/In My Footsteps

-Stonewall

-Super Slam

-Toughness

-Unstoppable Force

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier managed to recruit the very nightkin that brought her here for the team she's assembling. She's off to recruit the other two. I'll follow her, but remain hidden.

-Z


	18. Report 17: November 15, 2281

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Fallout:** New Vegas

Unknown Origins

Off the Record

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Report 17:** November 15, 2281

**XXXXXXXXXX**

X, it's Z.

The Courier recruited the rest of her team, even bonded with them individually a little, but it looks like they lack teamwork as a whole.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Kaya Wylde/"Courier"

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Race:** Biracial (White/Black)

**Height:** 5 feet

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Very Good

**Faction:** Mojave Express, Followers of the Apocalypse, Kings, Chairmen, White Glove Society, Herself

**Reputation:**

-NCR: Accepted

-Caesar's Legion: Vilified

-Great Khans: Liked

-Followers of the Apocalypse: Idolized

-Chairmen: Idolized

-Omertas: Idolized

-White Glove Society: Idolized

-Crimson Caravan Company: Accepted

-Bright Followers: Idolized

-Kings: Idolized

-Powder Gangers: Vilified

-Goodsprings: Idolized

-Primm: Idolized

-Novac: Idolized

-Boulder City: Idolized

-Sloan: Idolized

-Freeside: Idolized

-The Strip: Idolized

-Jacobstown: Idolized

**Job:** Courier

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Knife Spear Clean

-Secondary: Police Pistol

**Apparel:**

-Dead Money Jumpsuit

-Eyeglasses

-Eye Bandages (right eye)

-Hair Ribbon

-Boxing Tape

-Slave Collar

-Fanny Pack

-Pimp-Boy 3 Billion

**Equipment:**

-Sierra Madre Casino Chips

-.357 Magnum Rounds

-Purified Water

-Stimpaks

-Misc. Chems

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 1

-Perception: 10

-Endurance: 1

-Charisma: ?

-Intelligence: 10

-Agility: 10

-Luck: ?

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Speech

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Four Eyes

-Good Natured

-Small Frame

-Wild Wasteland

**Perks:**

-Black Widow (potentially)

-Cherchez La Femme (open-minded)

-Swift Learner

-Child at Heart

-Light Touch

-Travel Light

-Ferocious Loyalty

-Lead Belly

-Rad Resistance

-Stonewall

-Strong Back

-Super Slam

-Finesse

-Mysterious Stranger

-Fast Metabolism

-Piercing Strike

-Silent Running

-Unstoppable Force

-Light Step

-Purifier

-Chem Resistant

-Paralyzing Palm

-Grim Reaper's Sprint

-Spray 'n Pray

-Slayer

-Tunnel Runner

-Ain't Like That Now

-Ghost Hunter

-Beautiful Beatdown

-Free Radical

-Friendly Help

-Ranger Takedown

-Legion Assault

**Fun Facts:**

-She LOVES Nuka-Cola, Cheezy Poofs, and bubblegum.

-Her bust is roughly an H-cup.

-She's nearsighted. At least in her one remaining eye.

-Her brown eye looks red when the light hits it.

-She's represented by the color white.

-She is often compared to a rabbit in personality and appearance.

-She smells like lilacs.

-Her stutter only manifests when she's nervous or socially uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Dog/God

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** Unknown

**Species:** Super Mutant

**Race:** Nightkin

**Height:** Average super mutant height

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** White

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** The Unity (formerly), Father Elijah, Courier

**Job:** Elijah's Slave

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Bear Trap Fist

-Secondary: Teeth

**Apparel:**

-Tattered Shorts

-Arm Gauze

-Neck Chain

-Slave Collar (inside)

**Equipment:**

-None

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 10/3

-Perception: 3/5

-Endurance: 8/5

-Charisma: 5/5

-Intelligence: 3/5

-Agility: 10/5

-Luck: 6/5

**Tag Skills:**

-Unarmed

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Heavy Handed

-Kamikaze

-Split Personality

**Perks:**

-Abominable

-Dine and Dash

-Friend of the Night

-Ghastly Scavenger

-Ghost Hunter

-Heavyweight

-Meat of Champions

-Ravenous Hunger/In My Footsteps

-Stonewall

-Super Slam

-Toughness

-Unstoppable Force

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Dean Domino

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** Unknown

**Species:** Ghoul

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 6'0"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Milky

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Himself

**Job:** Lounge Singer

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Automatic Rifle

-Secondary: Dress Cane

**Apparel:**

-Dean's Tuxedo

-Dean's Shades

-Tuxedo Hat

-Slave Collar

**Equipment:**

-Pack of Cigarettes

-Lighter

-Sierra Madre Martini

-.308 Caliber Rounds

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 6

-Perception: 4

-Endurance: 8

-Charisma: 7

-Intelligence: 6

-Agility: 8

-Luck: 5

**Tag Skills:**

-Small Guns

-Explosives

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Hoarder

**Perks:**

-Lady Killer

-Light Step

-Old World Gourmet

-Rad Child

-Sierra Madre Martini

-Unclean Living

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Christine Royce

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Species:** Lobotomite

**Race:** Caucasian

**Height:** 5'3"

**Hair:** None

**Eyes:** Brown

**Karma:** Neutral

**Faction:** Brotherhood of Steel (formerly), Circle of Steel, Courier

**Job:** Brotherhood of Steel Scribe (formerly), Circle of Steel Knight

**Weapons:**

-Primary: Holorifle

-Secondary: Cosmic Knife Super-Heated

**Apparel:**

-Assassin Suit

-Biker Goggles

-Slave Collar

**Equipment:**

-Microfusion Cells

**SPECIAL:**

-Strength: 5

-Perception: 8

-Endurance: 7

-Charisma: 5

-Intelligence: 8

-Agility: 6

-Luck: 4

**Tag Skills:**

-Energy Weapons

-Melee Weapons

-Sneak

**Traits:**

-Alexia

-Mute

-Claustrophobia

**Perks:**

-Signal Interference

-Coin Operator

-Cherchez La Femme

-Light Step

-Light Touch

-Silent Running

-The Professional

-Mister Sandman

-Math Wrath

-Power Armor Training

-In Shining Armor

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Courier is about to get her team into position to trigger the gala event. I'll help in any way I can.

-Z


End file.
